Compound A, 1-(3′-aminobenzisoxazol-5′-yl)-3-trifluoromethyl-5-[[4-[(2′-dimethylaminomethyl)imidazol-1′-yl]-2fluorophenyl]aminocarbonyl]pyrazole-hydrochloric acid salt, shown below: is a factor Xa inhibitor and is currently being investigated as a potential drug candidate. WO98/57951, WO02/08199, and WO02/24690 describe the synthesis of 1-(3′-aminobenzisoxazol-5′-yl)-3-trifluoromethyl-5-[[4-[(2′-dimethylaminomethyl)imidazol-1′-yl]-2-fluorophenyl]aminocarbonyl]pyrazole, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Clopidogrel, an ADP receptor antagonist, is currently being marketed as Plavix® by Bristol-Myers Squibb Company and Sanofi-Synthelabo. Its structure and use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,596, 4,847,265, 5,576,328, and 6,429,210, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable to find combinations of agents for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders with enhanced efficacy and lower bleeding times. It is also desirable to find combinations of agents that allow for lower (i.e., sub-therapeutic and/or synergistic) dosages of each individual agent used in the combination.